


Былое

by Ademon13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, past Shiro/Adam, vld season 7 spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Кит подслушивает.





	Былое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bygones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369018) by [Ange_de_la_Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort). 



— Такаши

Кит вздрагивает. Он знает лишь одного человека, кто бы назвал так Широ. Кто называл его так. До Кербероса. И этот человек больше не заслуживает этого, не снова. И уж точно не заслуживает говорить так облегчённо и любя, словно бы между ними ничего не произошло.

Кит подслушивает. Он не должен делать этого, он должен уважать личную жизнь Широ. Но после того, как он столько раз терял его, а потом снова и снова и снова находил, он начинает нервничать, когда Широ находится далеко от него слишком долго. Кит больше не хочет отпускать его. Ни к Галра. Ни в далёкий космос. 

И совершенно точно не к человеку, который однажды разбил Широ сердце, и Кит не был уверен, сможет ли тот после этого заполнить зияющую дыру в своей душе.

Именно поэтому он решил последовать за Широ когда тот собрался поговорить наедине со своим бывшим парнем. Именно поэтому он прислушивается, скрючившись у двери так, что болят колени и бёдра, зажмурив один глаз и смотря через замочную скважину другим.

Он не видит их лица. Не видит глаз Адама, когда он снова оказывается рядом со своим бывшим, считавшимся погибшим, спустя столько времени.

Но он видит, как они обнимают друг друга, и это ранит его прямо в сердце.

— Я думал, ты мёртв, — говорит Адам, и Кит видит его руку, сжимающую плечо Широ. — Я думал...

— Я знаю, — голос Широ такой же мягкий, тёплый, как и всегда, и Кит может только представить улыбку на его губах. При мысли о том, как он улыбается Адаму, его словно выворачивает наизнанку. Но Широ отстраняется, отступая от Адама на шаг. — Выглядишь отлично.

— Я... ты... твои волосы, — Кит слышит как Адам запинается, словно не может до конца поверить, что Широ вдруг оказался здесь, прямо перед ним. Наверняка он чувствует то же, что и Кит чувствовал когда вернул Широ. На мгновение он даже проникается сочувствием к Адаму. Но ненадолго. У них нет ничего общего. Кит никогда не повернётся к Широ спиной. Никогда не поворачивался. — И я слышал о твоей руке, но мне... Мне так жаль, Такаши.

— Не вини себя. Что случилось, то случилось. И ты был прав: космос мог убить меня. Несколько раз он почти преуспел. И один раз преуспел. 

По-видимому, Адам сейчас шокирован, и Кит может представить, как поднимаются его брови под очками, потому что Широ поспешно поднимает руку, словно хочет что-то сказать, но тут же передумывает и пожимает плечами.

— Длинная история, и чтобы её рассказать мне надо выпить и одержать победу над Галра.

— Ты предлагаешь нам пойти выпить? — неверие в его голосе отражало неверие Кита. — Как ты можешь... Только не говори, что простил меня. Я сам себя ещё не простил! Я был... — глубокий, мученический вздох, что мог звучать только от сломленного человека. — Я так счастлив, что ты в порядке.

И Широ снова обнимает его.

Сердце Кита сжимается. Эти объятия были его и только его. Он почти видит, как Адам утыкается лицом в шею Широ, как это всегда делает Кит. Но эти объятия короче, не такие личные как те, что он разделяет с Широ. Звучит несколько слов, но они слишком тихие чтобы Кит их расслышал.

Адам медленно высвобождается из рук Широ и протирает очки краем форменного кителя. Они мокры от слёз.

— Кто остальные? — его голос дрожит.

— Студенты Гарнизона. Помнишь Лэнса и Ханка? И Кэти Холт, младшую сестрёнку Мэтта?

— Холт. Конечно. "При любом беспорядке ищите рядом Холта", конечно я это помню.

— Ничего не изменилось, они до сих пор создают вокруг себя бедлам. Но в хорошем смысле, — голос Широ наполнен любовью, будто они все — его семья, друзья. Его вселенная. — Они все отличные ребята.

— Представляю.

— И Кит, Кит тоже с нами. Помнишь его?

Адам кивает.

— Он вырос. Думаю, он тоже неплохой парень.

— Он гораздо лучше "неплохого парня".

Кит задерживает дыхание, прижимаясь к замочной скважине. Она, наверное, отпечатается на его лице, но ему всё равно, потому что сейчас Широ говорит о нём, говорит, что он "гораздо лучше", прямо перед лицом своего бывшего. Что они друзья. Чёрт возьми, друзья (Киту хотелось быть кем—то большим, но он был доволен дружбой с Широ, потому что Широ нужны друзья, Широ заслуживает друзей, чёрт возьми, Широ заслуживает всего самого лучшего!).

Он сейчас выскажет ему, что Кит никогда не терял веру в него, никогда не бросал его, он прогонит Адама за то, что тот был дерьмовым парнем, и возведёт Кита на пьедестал и... Нет. Нет, прочь эти мыслишки, это совсем не в стиле Широ. Широ выше подобного.

Но, вместо того чтобы произнести нечто такое, Широ говорит:

— Ты был для меня целым миром. Но не сейчас.

— Я знаю.

— Я... Я много думал об этом. Но ещё я многое видел. Я видел вселенную. Стал её частью. Стал её защитником. И встретил того, кто сейчас является для меня целой вселенной.

— Тот парень, понимаю. Я видел, как ты смотрел на него иногда, — Адам вздыхает и поднимает руки для того чтобы поправить очки. — Раньше ты смотрел так на меня.

Что?

— Адам, — в голосе Широ сожаление, искреннее сожаление, и Кит понимает, что Широ слишком хорош для этого мира потому что Широ — единственный, кто может быть таким милым с человеком, причинившим ему такую боль. — Я... когда всё закончится, я собираюсь сделать ему предложение.

Стоп, что?

— Настолько плохо?

— Ага.

Стоп, что?

Адам мягко смеётся и дружески бьёт Широ по плечу:

— Ты всегда был безнадёжным романтиком, Такаши.

— Широ.

— Что?

Широ пожимает плечами.

— Я... я Широ. Для друзей.

Между ними повисла тишина. Надолго. Секунда, две, десять. Затем Кит слышит, как Адам вздыхает, слышит улыбку в его голосе:

— Спасибо... Спасибо, Широ. За то, что ты остаёшься моим другом.

***

 

Увидев, что они приближаются к двери, Кит вскакивает и поспешно сбивает пыль с брюк, прогуливаясь по коридору в слабой попытке скрыть, что его сердце бьётся в груди так быстро, что может сломать звуковой барьер; потому что его жизнь — особенно личная — скоро снова наладится.

Но ему не провести Широ. Никогда. Как только он попрощался с Адамом, ткнув его в плечо и улыбнувшись ему, как только Адам исчез из виду, Широ поймал Кита за руку, изучающе его разглядывая. Затем он вздыхает и касается того места, где дверной замок оставил след на щеке Кита.

— Должно быть, ты подслушивал. Ты не меняешься, так ведь?

Что ж. Нет смысла врать. Нет смысла провести Широ, и Киту это было хорошо известно. Он улыбается и нервно пожимает плечами, выглядя полным идиотом. 

— Да, должно быть, — улыбка упорно не желает покидать его лицо. — Хей, то, что ты сказал... ты... ты действительно это имел в виду? Или ты просто хотел вывести его из себя.

Широ закатывает глаза. Однако он тоже улыбается.

— Я уже вывел его из себя.

— Так это означает "да"? — спрашивает Кит, замечая, что улыбка на его губах становится похожей на широкую ухмылку.

— ...да. Да, я... я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение. Но не сейчас.

— Я знаю.

Понадобилось приложить усилие чтобы снова начать контролировать своё лицо. Кит заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и успокоиться чтобы не заработать сердечный приступ от радости и восторга посреди коридора. Это никому не нужно, особенно ему. 

— Хей, Широ?

Медленно он касается руки Широ, поглаживая пальцами точку, где плоть и кость резко обрываются, поднимается выше, бережно сжимая его плечо.

— Я бы ответил "да".

Широ улыбается.

— Я знаю.

— Но не сейчас.

— Конечно нет.

Это не подходящий момент. Сейчас у них есть множество более важных проблем. Вселенная нуждается в защите. Кит смеётся и поднимает кулак, плечом прижимаясь к Широ.

— Сейчас мы должны надрать задницы Галра.


End file.
